The present invention relates to a flashlight, and more particularly to a variable light beam flashlight.
Flashlights with variable light beam and with press type switch button are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,311 (Anthony Maglica, "Flashlight", Ser. No. 968,468, filed Dec. 11, 1978), and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,673 (Anthony Maglica, "Variable light beam flashlight and recharging unit", Ser. No. 275,877, filed June 22, 1981).
For enabling a movement of a light bulb forward and rearward relative to a light reflector, a plurality of parts are provided in the flashlight. The configuration of the flashlight is complicate which increases the manufacturing costs thereof.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventinal flashlight.